


When A Princess Meets A Demi-God

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. One:: In The Beginning

Once upon a time there lived a seductive, sultry, and very beautiful queen in a small kingdom of Korea. 

She was gorgeous and many of the kingdoms residents wished to be of high enough status to meet the queen. She was married to the emperor but she never could have enough love or lust.

The queen's name was Hee-Young. She was beautiful above the Korean standard. Her skin was as pale as when the snow fell on the kingdom during the winter, her eyes were a deep, dark black, and she was very thin with small feet that the poor women would kill to have. 

Then a god, god of wisdom, was enraptured with Hee-Young's features and her status. He had to have some of it. 

One night, the God of Wisdom, Chin-Hwa, decendents from the heavens above and disguised himself as an Asian nobleman.

He presented himself to the emperor and empress and both were impressed with his wares of gold and precious jewels and stones.

He was invited to stay for dinner and after some eating and bantering with the hierarchy of the kingdom, the emperor soon laid to rest, leaving his wife and the 'nobleman' alone.

Our queen was smitten by this man and they ended the night with a passionate affair which was interrupted by the emperor himself.

To protect his and Hee-Young's love, Chin-Hwa battled with the emperor in front of the kingdom's citizens for Hee-Young's hand in marriage and the title of emperor. 

After a long, heated fight to test strength and manliness, our God such a sword through the emperor and won the bride he had hoped for.

After nine months into the union of Hee-Young and Chin-Hwa, they gave birth to an amazing, most wanted son, born a demi-god of course.

They decided to name their son 'Chul-Moo', meaning 'Weapon of Iron', to bless their son to be strong and have an iron cold heart, to be a strong ruler one day, he needed to be in order to lead in a war with their rivaling kingdom in China.

A few years after the jovial marriage of Hee-Young and Chin-Hwa, the evil, cruel ruler of the Zhang kingdom of China, Kong Zhang, married one of his serving maids after news of her bearing his child got out.

The soft, sweet, chaste maid was by the name of Mei-Xing. She was bearing their child after being forced to please her master.

They soon had the first of the blood line, sadly, a female, Mei-Xing named the beautiful baby girl 'Li-Hua', meaning 'Pear Blossom'. Mei-Xing thought she was a blessing in this dark time. 

When Princess Li-Hua and Prince Chul-Moo were four and five, Mei-Xing had another child, which she named 'Xiao-Niao', meaning 'Small Bird'.

Kong was highly upset that he had two daughters so he sent Li-Hua to live amongst the strongest men in their kingdom, if there was no son to rule, then his eldest will take on that role.

Li-Hua was put through series of trials and test to test her strength and masculinity. Soon, she was a stone-cold, hard-hearted warrioress that was definitely fit to take on her father's job when it came her time.

Xiao-Niao was the opposite of her sister, she was sweet, fair, and kind to each and every person she met. She was soft-spoken compared to her sister's loud behavior, she was meek compared to her sister's strength, she was pure and chaste.

In our other kingdom, Prince Chul-Moo had grown as well, his Demi-God beginning to show more and more every day, he had tapestries plastered across his skin, and he of course had a will of iron. 

That brings us to two families of the present day, The Yangs and The Zhangs.


	2. Two:: Two Houses, Alike in Dignity

"Your dog keeps coming into our yard and digging holes, keep your mutt on your side, Kyong Yang!" Chien-Po Zhang snapped at his, more submissive, Korean neighbor.

"At least you don't have to put up with your yard smelling like your cat's urine, Chien-Po." Kyong responded as he was heading inside from planting seasonal flowers. 

Kiji, the Yang's Shiba Inu, trotted from the Zhang's backyard, where the gate was opened. He had a slice of ham hanging from his jowls and looked pleased that he had some food that wasn't dog food.

Chien-Po's youngest daughter, Kathleen Winnie Zhang, peered from the wooden gate, having a plastic box, containing pieces of processed ham, in her hand.

He snapped his head to his daughter, "Kathleen, stop feeding their dog! Leave that dog to die for all I care!" He sniped, revving up his weedeater to continue on his yard work.

Kathleen frowned and shook her head softly and headed to their back yard, where a tall wooden privacy fence separated the two yards. She saw Misty Yang in the backyard, replacing water in the bird bath, which had evaporated from the heat.

She stood atop a large boulder and called to her, "Missus Misty! Missus Misty!" She exclaimed, catching the half Korean woman's attention.

Misty looked up from her stone bird bath and smiled at the sight of two green doe eyes staring from the fence. She walked over, raising her blue sun hat to see young Kathleen, "Hello, Miss Kathleen. What brings you here?".

Kathleen thrust her hand and the box of lunch meat through a diamond in the lattice of the fence, "I have a present for Kiji.".

She gladly took the meat from the thirteen year old, Chinese girl, "Thank you, Kathleen." She responded, stuffing it into her apron that was covered in dirt.

Misty looked off into the blue sky, "My son is coming home from helping the Peace Corps in Africa. He was there helping them get bottled water and vaccinations." She pondered, talking to herself, but letting Kathleen listen.

Kathleen smiled and decided to tell her, "My sister's coming home from the Army for a little while." She commented, giving a smile.

"I bet you and your family are excited." Misty responded before hearing her husband calling from the front yard.

She gave one last nod to Kathleen, quietly saying her goodbye, as she walked up front.

Kathleen heard her mother calling from inside and she slid off the boulder to go and see what her mother needed.


	3. Three:: Forbidden

Li-Hua was sitting next to her sister, Xiao-Niao, in their golden thrones as the Zhang's had arrived to their kingdom to talk trade terms. It was to prevent a war, protect both their people.

Li-Hua must pay attention to her father and the way he talked, to see how this whole ruler thing worked.

Chin-Hwa brought both his wife, Hee-Young, and their son, Chul-Moo. 

Chin-Hwa stood and bowed square at the waist, "Greetings Emperor Kong.".

Kong bunched his eyebrows, "What do you present yourself for?".

Hee-Young piped up, "Sir Kong, we need to discuss the produce you're giving us. It's not enough, you've been giving us less and less as time has gone on.".

Kong raised his eyebrows in unamusment, "We need more fish.".

Chin-Hwa knitted his eyebrows in despair, "We've been giving you half of the fish we have pulled from the sea, just as always. We don't understand why we've been receiving less silk and less rice than before!".

Kong turned his head and let out a soft, 'Hmph.', "We still need more fish.".

Chin-Hwa kneeled and cried out, "We cannot give you more fish!".

Kong gave a devilish smirk and then said, "Then, I cannot give you more rice or silk.".

Chin-Hwa began to panic, "I-I will send some vegetables! What would you like? Celery? Carrots? Anything?".

Xiao-Niao was using her silk fan to hide her face and she peered her eyes over the white and red, locking eyes with the son, whom had a pink blush rise to his cheeks.

She let out a quiet giggle and he cracked a tiny smile.

Li-Hua slapped her sister in the stomach and let out a hiss, "Ssst.".

Xiao-Niao dropped her fan and Chul-Moo ran to pick it up off the ground.

Hee-Young noticed her son going to pick up the fan and then snapped to him, "Leave it there!".

Chul-Moo looked around to see if she was talking to him then he looked and saw the daggers in her eyes. He placed the fan in the princess's lap and apologetically looked at his mother before returning to his spot next to his father.

The meeting continued on for about a few hours and soon ended, with both coming to a compromise. Not a compromise that Chin-Hwa and Hee-Young were entirely happy with, but a compromise nonetheless.

The Zhangs stood outside the palace doors to bid the Yangs goodbye.

Chul-Moo looked around hastily before stopping in front of Xiao-Niao, "Is your father always like that?" He questioned, locking eyes with the young princess.

Xiao-Niao closed her silk fan and pouted, "I'm afraid to tell you so.".


	4. Four:: Meeting

In the two driveways of the Yangs and Zhangs, two vehicles pulled in, one shiny Marroon pickup truck and a White SUV.

Out of the pickup truck stepped a tall, muscular, dirty blonde, Asian woman wearing a camouflage uniform, boots, and a cap, with her name tag reading, "Zhang", her dog tags reading her number, height, division, weight, hair and eye color, and her name, "Zhang, Ashlie".

Out of the SUV stepped a tall, beefy, bluish black haired, Asian man, wearing a tank top, cargo shorts, sandals, and a lanyard with a card inside. The card had his photo on it and his age, date of birth, height, weight, hair and eye color, and lastly, his name, "Yang, Devin".

Ashlie's ice blue eyes protruded out from her camouflage cap as she glared at the male from across the way, "Devin." she sneered as she spit on the ground next to her, the small saliva puddle, evaporating quickly.

Devin scowled at the other girl and scrunched his nose in disgust, "Ashlie.".

Ashlie began walking to her house and replied with, "That Air Marshal Zhang to you, sir.".

Devin scoffed and rolled his eyes, he was not in a suit, he didn't have to refer to her than anything other than her name. 

He walked up to his house and saw smoke coming from the back, he smelled the scent of hot dogs and hamburgers. His family was throwing a cook out for him, how sweet! He turned from his porch and went to the fence, the only thing other than a long story, separating the Zhangs from the Yangs and entered the gate, with Kiji tackling his as soon as he entered, his parents followed.

Mei, Chien-Po, and Katie were all waiting at the door, Mei held a cake in her hands, one she made herself and Katie darted after her sister and tackled her to the ground, "Ashlie!".

Ashlie caught her sister and spun the smaller girl in her arms, "Katie!" She cried out, having a bright, beaming leer come cracking upon her features.

Katie opened her eyes and saw the cute boy enter the gate next door, she instantly became curious.


End file.
